


even a small love

by phosphenical



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Afterglow, Character Study, F/F, Falling in love with your best friend, Not Quite Confessions, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, hand holding, love realizations, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phosphenical/pseuds/phosphenical
Summary: As it has been said:Love and a cough cannot be concealed. Even a small cough. Even a small love.In which Ran holds Moca's hand in winter and Moca realizes that she's always loved her best friend. It's not as big a deal as she thought it would be.





	even a small love

**Author's Note:**

> hello i love two (2) girls.
> 
> My
> 
> [ writing commissions are open!](http://yomotsuheguri.tumblr.com/commissions)

It was a warm December afternoon. The sun set earlier and earlier everyday and the mornings were gray and more often than not accompanied by cold, icy rain. It left the town feeling sleepy and cold, encouraging its residents to bundle up and hibernate inside the heated buildings.

Today, though, today was nice.

The wind was quiet and Moca was almost too hot with her side pressed up entirely against Ran's. _It feels good_ , she thought silently, resting her head on her best friend's shoulder as her eyelids felt heavy. Any moment now she would fall asleep. _So much for practice._

Ran's hands were occupied with the latest mobage that their class was raving about. If she had the energy to smirk about it she would have. Instead, Moca focused on the soft tickle of black hair against her forehead. It was easy to see Ran as a no-nonsense, dependable sort of person without seeing her temper, competitive streak, or anything that really made her seem more like...well, the teenager she was. Sometimes she could even fool Moca herself into thinking she had her life more together than she really did.

And as much of a cop out as it was, Moca sometimes ignored her depth. Ran was a comfortable image to return home to. If they never changed then she wouldn't have to confront her shortcomings. It wasn't cowardly as much as it was easygoing; at least, that's what Moca told herself when she bothered to stop pretending that her head wasn't _always_ full of sheep's wool. She would purposefully say weird things because it entertained not only her but also her friends.

Moca was fairly certain that Ran knew that about her too. She heaved out a much smaller sigh than was worth the effort and let her eyes fully close. Maybe Ran and her would stop by Saaya's bakery over the weekend like they did sometimes when it was just the two of them. It wasn't that Moca had never gone with someone other than her, it just felt different when it was specifically the two of them and not Himari or Lisa.

"Are you asleep?" Ran mumbled, almost as though she was too fearful to disturb the peace by speaking too loudly. Moca was too tired to respond, so she didn't. Besides, she was about ten deep breaths away from being entirely unconscious altogether so it wasn't even a bluff, either. With the quiet as her only answer, she hummed softly and lightly rested her head atop of Moca's.

It took a moment for Moca to realize that the warmth over her hand was not a half-dream of her sleep-addled brain, but was very real and very much Ran's hand. She wasn't opposed. Quite the opposite, really. Moca's heartbeat didn't race, she didn't begin to sweat. It was the blast of warm air opening the door to her home, the distant streetlight lit up that she walked a little faster towards.

 _I'm in love with her_ , she thought, dumbfounded. The realization should have shocked her more than it did. Maybe she should have written it down on her palm and kept it closer to her heart. It wasn't anything like that. Maybe love was more like a pair of mittens too big for your hands – clumsy and too close to wearing a second skin on top your own but much better with them on than without.

Moca wished she could keep this moment in a bottled jar to shake when her thoughts got too dark or too close to longing. She tried to capture as much of the image as she could without opening her eyes: Ran's voice, low and humming in her throat with one hand playing a game on her phone and the other holding Moca's. Ran's face, soft and content, unhurried and unmarred. Ran's hair, soft and smelling faintly floral. Ran's jacket, bunching up underneath Moca's cheek and sure to leave a red mark on her face.

Moca tried to capture water in her hands and was entirely unsurprised when it slipped through her fingers and splashed against the ground with Tomoe's voice loud and distant. Her eyes snapped open and down the path she was waving and Himari was grinning brightly beside her, Tsugumi in tow.

Ran shrugged Moca's head away from her shoulder and stood up. "Coming?" She asked, nudging Moca's leg with her foot, a teasing lilt in her voice. Moca exaggerated a yawn and stretched her arms above her head, smiling lazily in return.

Ran went to meet the rest of their friends halfway, but Moca let herself linger for a little bit longer. Content with watching the scene from afar, of Tomoe pushing her hair out of her face with a quiet laugh and Himari pouting at what was undoubtedly a joke about her.

The heat of Ran's hand was pressed unto Moca's flesh like a tangible wound and she held it close to her chest, willing the warmth to maybe fill her heart up with feelings of love, comfort, and home.

 


End file.
